User talk:IcarusATB
Welcome ---- Is there any reason you're linking to a new wikia, (Via mass edits which show no regard to the content of the page, declaring them all stubs, and linking to the page on your new wikia even when said pages are mistake pages that should have been delted rather than duplicated on another wikia) which is younger and incomplete, rather than adding to and contributing to this wikia? Mozzeltoff (talk) 00:07, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, in fact, Mozzeltoff there is a reason for it. ... It's a stop-gap measure. ::But, let's clear up a couple of things first. Greyhawkonline.com is neither newer/younger, nor incomplete. Especially when compared to this wiki. It's at least five years older (2003 vs 2008). It also has thousands more articles (3,174) than the 873 articles on this wiki. So, as far as making a case based on disparaging remarks, I'd suggest not making this an emotional appeal, but, rather try to look at this by the benefit it is intended to provide. ::Beyond that, as I said, it's a stop-gap measure. :: I have no preference where or how people get their Greyhawk content. I encourage people to do as many different and varied things with Greyhawk (including using different wikis) as they like. :: But, there's a very real problem on this wiki, using copyrighted content, directly and without permission. I realize that pointing to the Great Library of Greyhawk is an inelegant solution. I realize that there is some small percentage of pages (like the one, single " Wikia:Licensing" page you commented on, asking it's purpose) which don't help fix the situation. ::But, as it stands, something needs to be done to address hundreds of pages without proper citation. It has nothing to do with self promotion - it has to do with attempting to put a system in place until such time the legal requirements of using Mediawiki and/or FANDOM can be met. ::As I mentioned in my post on this exact topic, Let's not use Raise Dead, but rather True Resurrection, a little over a month and a half ago, that citation and not violating IP are a major concern, and I intend to help this wiki fix it, and to encourage others to do so, as well. ::To that end, I realize this was a major change, and can be seen as intrusive, which can lead to confusion or hurt feelings. I see that your first reaction was to ask for my admin privileges to be revoked and for you to be made an admin. And that reaction is understandable. I would encourage you to try to help find ways to add to the wiki by correcting the situation, and not simply editing pages in a retributive manner, to undo the additions I've made. I would rather work with you to achieve a better wiki. My apologies. That was rather embarrassing- I had a knee jerk reaction after checking pages and noticing all of them had the same redirect to another wikia. I hadn't noticed the 'Let's not use Raise Dead, but rather True Resurrection' until after the fact and having believed the wikia absent of an admin I failed to check the facts and assumed someone had decided to use this wikia as an advertising opportunity for another, after some of the redirect links I followed did not reveal more informed or researched pages. As such the generic message of "This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see (Page name) at Greyhawkonline.com." seemed ill informed and more someone trying to draw attention to a new wikia that they had more control over. This was wrong of me and these assumptions were false and could have been prevented had I checked your profile better or simply addressed the issue better. I do believe the message could be better worded to explain it's intentions better (seeing as the generic message is arguably false and misleading for many pages), but my behaviour was as fault. I'll put my thoughts on the Raise Dead- Resurrect page later, in terms of plans for the wikia, but I am sorry for my response to the mass edits.Mozzeltoff (talk) 17:23, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey there, Mozzeltoff!! ::Sorry it took me a few days to get back to you. I was at a 15th year college reunion in Boston. ::I want to say thank you for addressing all this stuff in a responsible and reasonable manner … not a lot of people would be able to take a step back and breathe for a moment before replying again. I can really see that we're making progress on the wiki, and a lot of pages are being worked on, even just since Wednesday. ::So, I'll also put thoughts on the Let's not use Raise Dead, but rather True Resurrection thread to talk about rephrasing the header message. ::Thanks again! I have a feeling that now that the initial surprise is over, we'll be able to work well on the wiki, and it'll be able to grow a lot! ::IcarusATB (talk) 13:55, June 3, 2019 (UTC)